


Late night drinks

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), RPF - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Depression, Drinking, Gay, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Darryl is drunk and Zak talks to him.
Relationships: Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter 1

Skeppy just finished recording a video on his own. He was going to edit tomorrow and was closing the tabs on his computer so he could go to bed. Just as he was about to close teamspeak he noticed Bad was in a call all by his lonesome.

"Why's Bad still up? And alone?" Skeppy wondered out loud, joining the teamspeak out of curiosity.   
Once he joined he heard sniffling and humming. 

"Bad?" Skeppy called out unsure. Bad perked up "Geppy?" Bad called back confused. "Wha- where are you Geppy? Are you inside my computer?" Bad tapped the screen of his computer and then started giggling to himself. 

"Uhm Bad? Have you been drinking?" Skeppy giggled a little. Bad started to sniffle again "yeah." He tucked his face into his arms and stayed silent. 

"Why?" Skeppy asked, realizing that he sounded like he's been crying.   
"I'm going to tell you cuz I trust you Geppy." Bad said slowly, sighing. "I'm sad." 

Skeppy was silent, expecting more but he got no answer. "Bad? Why are you sad?" He asked quietly, realizing that it's like 3 am for him. "Mmm, because no one knows me." Bad whined out, some tears now spilling out but Skeppy couldn't tell. 

"But I know you bad! You're my best friend." Skeppy argued, trying to cheer him up. Now it as more obvious that Bad was crying, constantly sniffling and letting out quite sobs.   
"No one knows me, Darryl." His voice cracked and he stopped speaking, too choked up to say anything more. 

Skeppy felt like he messed up. "Daryl, you're my best friend too. You give me amazing advice and we're always there for each other. I'm always able to count on you and you can too." Skeppy sounded desperate to convince him that they were indeed best friends. 

"Ssskeppyyy." Darryl slurred. "Darryl, call me Zak." A warmth covered his cheeks and he had a lopsided grin on his face. "Thank you Zak." He hiccuped. "I'm so glad you're my best friend, I love you." He hummed, feeling a little better. 

Zak smiled widely "I love you too Darryl."   
In his drunken state, Darryl started saying things he never would've in any other situation. 

"Can I tell you something... That no one knows about me?" He spoke with a small whimper. "You can tell me anything Darryl." Zak responded in a whisper, as if Darryl was made of glass. 

"I-... I'm gay and.. I love you." Zak let out a shakey breath which he didn't even know he was holding. "You're drunk Darryl." Zak reminded, not wanting to take advantage of him and knowing that Darryl probably didn't intend to tell Zak in this way. 

"Oh yeah hehe." He giggled, tipsy like and carefree. "Wait." His expression grew stern as he stared at his computer monitor. "I'm not dreaming? ... I went to sleep after taking a sip..." Darryl tried to recall the nights events.

"Darryl, you can't hold your liquor, you probably forgot." Zak reminded. "Oh yeah.." he repeated, dazed.   
"Darryl I want you to go to sleep, let's talk about this in the morning ok?" 

"Mmm sleep.. yeah ok Zak, I'll call you when I wake up. I love you Zak, goodnight." Darryl finally managed to get a full sentence out without slurring his speech or loosing his train of thought. 

"I love you too Darryl." Zak yawned and waited for Darryl to leave the teamspeak first before he left himself.


	2. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak helps Darryl jog his memory about last night.

Darryl woke up with a splitting head ache, slowly sitting up in bed and rubbing his temples. "Ugghh..." His glasses were still on his face, lopsided. "How much did I drink last night?" He asked no one in particular, tossing the blankets off his body. 

He stood up and noticed how his headphones weren't put away properly. There were some empty cans of hard 'cider' next to his desk and it overall looked like a mess. "What the?" He mumbled, not remembering a thing from last night. He walked over to his desk and tided up a bit, checking what he may have done last night. 

Youtube was open... So was teamspeak but he wasn't in any calls. He felt like something important happened but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Oh well."   
He leaves his room and heads to the bathroom to take a shower, hopefully that can fix his head ache. 

Zak had a late start that morning, wanting to sleep in but knowing he couldn't. He thought back to last night, was it a dream? A glance to his phone and he knew it wasn't. He sent a goodnight text to Darryl right before bed, but there was no response back yet. He typed out a message.

"Hey, do you wanna talk about it?" 

His finger hovered over the send button, hesitating before just pressing send. After a couple minutes he got no response so he left his phone and decided to edit the video like he planned. 

Darryl got out of the shower, ready for the day. The head ache had gone down in intensity but it was still there, just barely. He flopped into bed, grabbing his phone and checking it. There were two unread texts. 

"Goodnight." From Zak at around four in the morning. 

"Hey, do you wanna talk about it?" Less than an hour ago. 

About it? What's it? He got nervous, was he in a call with Skeppy last night? He groaned, of course, how stupid of him. "I'm never drinking again" he mumbles, but he knows that's a lie. 

"0_o talk about what?" He sent, smiling slightly at the little emoticon he used.   
The message got marked as read, and Skeppy started typing. 

"???"   
"Do you not remember?" 

Now he felt bad, was it something important? 

"Sorry D: I don't remember a single thing from last night.... Did we call? @.@" 

Zak felt his heart pang in sadness, he really didn't remember? He had gotten his hopes up just to be let down. His editing had been long forgotten, deeming Darryl to be the most important thing in this moment. 

"I don't know if I should tell you or not." 

He's telling the truth, he doesn't know. Would Darryl be too embarrassed to talk to him? Did Darryl not mean it, was it just drunk talk? 

"Why not? °~°" 

He smiled fondly at the emoticon, it was a cute little quirk of his that he loved. Even if he called it stupid sometimes. 

"Well let me just say it was a secret that no one knows about you?"   
"Lmk if I should remind you or not." 

He puts his phone on his desk, staring. The messages get read.... Darryl is typing... He stops typing and seemingly disappears for a couple minutes.   
The typing comes back but then he stops again. Then again it happens, finally a message this time.

"Ts?" 

So does he remember now? His heart picked up in pace, a hopeful smile growing. 

"Get on invaded ts."

"Ok" 

He switched tabs on his computer, surprisingly Darryl was already in the call. He joins and is met with silence. 

"Darryl?" He asks.   
He hears a sigh. "Goodness I'm so sorry, I drank too much last night. I'm not exactly too sure on what I told you but I assume I was sad?" He was rambling, obviously stressed out. 

"Hey hey don't worry about it. I'm more concerned with why you didn't talk to me about it in the first place... You do know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Zak tried calming his nerves, trying to make him feel safe.

"Sorry Skeppy I felt like a bother." He sounded so disappointed with himself, it hurt to just listen. "Darryl call me Zak, I feel like this is serious." He starts off, getting ready to tell him the rest of what happened. "But that's not all you said last night." 

Zak could hear shuffling from the other end of the mic. "No don't tell me... Zak?" He sounded out of breathe, like he ran a marathon, like he was scared out of his mind. 

"Hey Darryl no! Don't worry look, I'm glad you told me first-" 

"Oh my goodness, I really told you I'm gay?!" Darryl couldn't believe it at first, it was a prank it had to be! Zak was just pulling his leg. But once he said "told me first" he knew it couldn't be anything else. It just couldn't get any worse could it?

"Not just that...." He heard Zak say, which just caused Darryl to start laughing. He felt absolutely destroyed, all he could do was laugh at himself as he wallowed in his own pity. 

"Darryl? Please calm down okay? It's not bad, nothing bad happened." Zak was desperately trying to downplay the severity of the situation, to try and make Darryl calm.

"How is it ok? I practically ruined our friendship!" Darryl cried out, already expecting the worst. 

"I LOVE YOU TOO DARRYL!" Zak suddenly yelled out, annoyed that Darryl wouldn't stop and listen. His mouth went dry, the line went quite. 

"You do?" Hope was heard in his tiny voice. 

"Yes I do, so just shut up and date me!" Zak spoke fast, andrenaline and nerves fueling him. 

"I- uh! Ok then!" Darryl sputtered, shocked but already feeling much better than he had previously. 

"Good good, uh... I need to EDIT A VIDEO!" realization dawned on Zak, he had been putting it off for too long. "Text me! Bye" Zak called out before leaving the Team speak with a more than obvious blush on his face. 

Darryl sat with the same bright blush but he was also shell shocked at what had just happened. He groaned and covered his face in embarrassment. He peeked at his phone and smiled, picking it up and sending a simple text. 

"Hey, love" 

Pride swelled in his chest, it felt nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm I wanna write stuff but I have no inspiration rn lol.


End file.
